1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition, a photosensitive resin laminate, and a method for forming a pattern. More particularly, the present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition, a photosensitive resin laminate, and a method for forming a pattern which are suitably used to manufacture a circuit board and electronic components such as a chip size package (CSP) mounted on the circuit board, a micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) element and a micro machine incorporated with the MEMS element, and a through-hole electrode for implementing high-density packaging.
2. Related Art
Photofabrication, which is now the mainstream of a microfabrication technique, is a generic term describing the technology used for manufacturing a wide variety of precision components, such as semiconductor packages and MS elements. The manufacturing is carried out by applying a photosensitive resin composition to the surface of a processing target to form a coating, patterning this coating using photolithographic techniques, and then conducting electroforming based mainly on chemical etching or electrolytic etching, and/or electroplating, using the patterned coating as a mask.
Conventionally, as photosensitive resin compositions used in such photofabrication, a photosensitive resin composition containing an epoxy resin and an acid generator have been known. For example, photosensitive resin compositions containing an epoxy-functional novolac resin, an acid generator such as triarylsulfonium salts, and a diluent capable of reacting with an epoxy group are disclosed (see Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. H07-78628). Furthermore, photosensitive resin compositions containing an epoxy group-containing acrylic resin obtained by further reacting reaction products of hydroxy group-containing (meth)acrylate and acid anhydride with an epoxy resin, and a photopolymerization initiator are also disclosed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-212956).